1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular vehicle interior component systems and release latch mechanisms for use with such systems.
2. Background Art
Vehicles today are increasing designed to carry a wide variety of cargo. In addition to carrying large items which may be stored in a rearward portion of the vehicle, passenger compartments are also configured to carry, and provide access to, a wide variety of accessories and components, including entertainment devices and area-specific environmental controls. In addition, vehicle consoles often provide empty space that can be used to store a variety of different items.
One limitation of many of these designs is that the vehicle console is a static structure—i.e., the vehicle occupant must accept the configuration of the console, and cannot tailor it to his or her specific needs. Attempts to address this issue include the development of reconfigurable consoles for vehicles.
There exists a need for a modular vehicle interior component system where in the components can be selectively positioned as desired by the vehicle occupant at any location along the base.